Paired Love (Chapter 1)
by TVXQ5Always
Summary: Forewords: " Goddamnit , Is that Taemin with Beni? What are they doing? Should I tell Jaejoong oppa about this? Is she flirting with Taemin?" - Eunhye " Jaejoong is going to be mine forever! If I can't get Jaejoong baby , Beni also could not get Jaejoong too!" - Krystal " Uncle , I love her so much. I hope you could accept us to be together forever." – Yunho


PAIRED LOVE (CHAPTER 1)

DBSK

CL(2NE1 )

Yoon Eun Hye (Actress)

Han Ga In ( Actress )

Beni ( Japanese Singer)

Han Ji Min (Actress)

Krystal (Fx)

Taemin (SHINee)

Forewords:

" Goddamnit , Is that Taemin with Beni? What are they doing? Should I tell Jaejoong oppa about this? Is she flirting with Taemin?" - Eunhye

" Jaejoong is going to be mine forever! If I can't get Jaejoong baby , Beni also could not get Jaejoong too!" - Krystal

" Uncle , I love her so much. I hope you could accept us to be together forever." – Yunho

" You rascal , just get out from my life! " – Kim Junsu

" What? You're not my real mum?!" – Park Yoochun

Ji Min , Eun Hye and Ga In is sisters. They are the daughters of Baek Hangeng who is the Owner of Baek Company. Which is the biggest company in South Korea. The company have influenced America , Australia , Pakistan , Malaysia and Japan. The three sisters attended Seoul National University. Plus the three sisters has already in a relationship. Ji Min is in a relationship with a Korean guy who is raised in America , Park Yoochun. Eun Hye is in a relationship with a loveable and a caring guy , Kim Junsu. While Ga In is in a relationship with a guy who is a hot tempered and a well mannered guy , Changmin. While Yunho and Jaejoong is not interested with girls. All of the guys are also studying in the same University with the three sisters. All of them are studying in the same class.

CL is a loveable girl with well manners girl. She is a childhood friend of EunHye. They studied together since 6 years old. She has a love feeling towards Yunho. But she feel sad because Yunho is still not interested with her although she has confessed her feelings towards him. Yunho could just say that , he is not interested and ready for having a life partner.

One day while all of them are having lunch in the university cafeteria except for Yoochun. They are talking about their next vacation for summer holiday. Suddenly , Yoochun runs towards them and startled all of them. " GUYS! WE WILL BE HAVING A NEW FEMALE STUDENT FROM JAPAN!" he said. All of them looked happy except for Ji Min. " Oppa , why are you so happy when there's a new female student will be coming to our University? " Jimin said with unhappy feeling. " Jimin ahh , don't be jealous. As all of you know that I am very interested about other countries , don't you guys?" Ga In suddenly asked , " Which of Japan she's from?". " I'm not sure. Probably from Tokyo." Said Yoochun. Yoochun went to one of the beverage stalls in the cafeteria and ordered one strawberry juice. When he's back to the place where the others was sitted , he placed the juice on the table infront of Jimin. " Ji min ahh ,don't worry. I will always love you. I miss your sweet smile like this Strawberry. Lets finish this drink and lets go for a walk near Han River..!^^ "

The next day , the new student from Japan reached the university. She enters the class politely. " Hello everyone! I'm Beni from Tokyo , Japan. Hope we can be friends" said Beni. All of them was cheering up. The Professor said " Beni , please sit on the empty seat near Jaejoong. Jaejoong was so shocked. Yunho , Yoochun and Junsu were teasing him. Jaejoong's face has turned red because he was shy. Beni and Jaejoong greeted each other. After the class , Jaejoong was talking with Beni about Korea lifestyle and cultures. " Actually , I haven't tried some Korea's special food. Anyway , can you bring me to a restaurant where you could tell me more about Korea. A restaurant without noise and it is peaceful? " said Beni. Jaejoong straight away agreed with her. Suddenly Junsu and Eunhye appeared while they are walking out from the University. "Hyung , you look so happy with someone?" while making an innocent face. Eunhye was laughing. "Yaaahhh! Junsu yahh! Stop teasing me , we are just friends!"

" Hyung ahh~~ If you're "friends? You guys are walking like having an intimate relationship?" said Junsu teasingly. "Junsu yaahhh! I will not forgive you if you keep teasing me!" said Jaejoong. "Hyung , sorry then. " While he walked , he whispered on Jaejoong's ears " good luck my brother! Fighting!" said Junsu. Jaejoong smiled and Junsu walked away with Eunhye. " Come On , lets go" said Jaejoong. Meanwhile , Yoochun , Changmin , Yunho , Jimin and Gain having coffee in J-Holic Coffee Shop. CL can't go with them because she has to take care of her sisters. " Yah , guys. Don't you think that we should pair up Jaejoong and that Japanese girl together? Anyway , what's that Japanese girl's name? I've forgotten" said Changmin. " Her name is Beni." Said Jimin. All of them agreed that they will hook up Jaejoong and Beni together. Suddenly Yunho asked , "should we tell CL about this? We should discuss it together." All of them stared at Yunho weirdly. " Yahh , hyung. Are you interested with girls now? Do you liked CL?" asked Yoochun. Yunho confessed that he already liked Yunho since the first day they were going to the University. All of them promised that they won't tell to CL about Yunho's conffesion. But they are happy that finally all of them will be taken soon.

In KFoodie Restaurant , " Jaejoongieee~~ I love this. What is this called here? I think I will gaining much weight haha" said Beni. " Hahahaha Really? I think you will be more cuter when you gained more weight. This is called Samgyeopsal. Served with lettuce, perilla leaves, sliced onions and raw garlic kimchi, it's smudged in ssamjang (a mix of soybean paste called 'doenjang' and chili paste called 'gochujang') or salt and pepper in sesame oil. " said Jaejoong happily. " Wow , It looks like you know a lot about cookings and food. You have any experience? " said Beni. " My parents opened a restaurant in Busan. I used to help them in the kitchen." Said Jaejoong proudly. "Well you should bring me there next time " said Beni. "I will bring you and my friends there. Don't worry" said Jaejoong.

The next day in the University. " Hyung , how was your dinner yesterday with Beni? Is it goes well? " asked Junsu. All of them at Jaejoong for the answer. Jaejoong smiled and say " YES! It went very well. She really likes Korea. She even told me that she wanted to marry a Korean guy. I even send her back to her house." All of them was very happy for Jaejoong. Finally Jaejoong could find a woman that he was interested. Suddenly , Beni appeared " Hey guys! What are you guys talking? You guys reached here very early? Is it your routine everyday? Jaejoong yah , thanks for the meal last night. I'm so happy " said Beni. Eunhye said " Hey Beni! We always will reached the university at 7am. We will be having breakfast together before the class starts. Come and join us , if you could wake up early". " Ohhh! I would love too! Emm , Jaejoong Oppa can I sit beside you? " said Beni. Jaejoong was shocked and said "yes" to her. After an hour all of them was chatting. The bell suddenly rings , it means that the class is going to start. They walked inside their class happily. Do you guys wants to know the next chapter? Wait patiently 


End file.
